hetaliabiosfandomcom-20200214-history
2P Belarus; Natasha Arloskava
2P Belarus is a lesser known 2P who goes by the name Natasha or Natalia, though I use the name Celandia Arlovskava. This particular 2P, unlike others, is a sweet and gentle person who is often passive and never violent. Though, if she had to she would gladly fight for herself. While in Quotev (http://www.quotev.com/story/2025951/My-Research-On-The-2P-Hetalias/29/) it says that 2P Belarus lacks cooking skills I portray Natasha as the “Perfect wife”. Traits of this would be that she’s very good at cooking and cleaning, she is polite and shy, etc. 2P Belarus enjoys knitting/sewing and scrap booking but she also enjoys singing and dancing and is said to be very good at it even though she lacks confidence with her talents. She is often modest when she does talk to people but she usually avoids any contact with them. When she does speak to others she stutters and trembles but as she opens up you can notice she slowly stops and begins to interact better and more. 2P Belarus and her first player share many similar features such as their hair though Celandia has more blonde in the colour while Natalya has a more silvery one. Also Natasha’s eye colour is purple but sometimes changes to light blue. Their attire is also a notable similarity but Natasha wears a pink version in most pictures but it is shown that her attire ranges and is usually childish and girly. Some other outfits you can see her wearing is a long sleeves black dress with a white collar and white headband or she can wear (Usually) a pink skirt and a shirt which random pictures on it (Example: A cat with the word meow across the shirt). One thing Natalya and Natasha do not share is their love and obsession for their brothers. While 1P Belarus wishes to marry Ivan very badly Natasha keeps a strict family relationship with Ion. Though, some fans make her admire or even have a crush on her brother she just has a different approach to it by making herself look like a perfect wife instead of directly asking for marriage and she refuses to ever admit her true feelings. With her sister, although 2P Ukraine is distant and quiet both sisters love each other very much. They even have a 'best sisters' sweater that they knitted together! Awww~ 2P Belarus is a shut-in, she will not go outside if she doesn’t have to and she rarely lets anyone inside of her house. When she is not cleaning, cooking, sewing or scrapbooking she is most likely watching game shows because she finds them educational and funny. Celandia does not enjoy pranks or jokes as she finds them rude and annoying which is why her relationship with 2P America is not close due to his childish nature and love for teases and japes. 2P Belarus is a vegetarian! Just thinking about meat will make her instantly sad especially if it's a baby animal like veil. She cares about animals very much and would never think of actually eating one. The last time she ate meat she blamed herself for the death and wouldn't even look at her pets. Celandia has an overweighted white bull dog named Bosco and a fat tabby cat she calls Mittens